Forum:Favorite beast
Here's where you post where your favorite(or least favorite) beast. My favorite beast is probably the Dwarf Bulborb. You can kill it with one pikmin, and it can only swallow 1 pikmin at a time. My least favorite is either the Gattleing Groink or the Spotty Bulbear, though its probably the Spotty Bulbear. Both can regenerate health, so you need to get them to the Onion/pod immediatly, and this is hard to do with the Spotty Bulbear due to the Dwarf Bulbears.Pikdude 19:57, 23 December 2007 (UTC) After much deciding, I have come up with a list of beasts from easy to beat to hard to beat. 1.Female Sheargrub 2.Male Sheargrub 3.Dwarf Bulborb 4.Shearwig 5.Water Dumple 6.Red Bulborb 6.Hairy Bulborb 7.Orange Bulborb To be continued... basicly so I can add new things and fix it.Pikdude 16:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Favorite: I dunno... Waterwraith? (They're annoying, but awesome) Least favorite: GATLING GROINK! GATLING GROINKS PHAIL! A close second is Spotty Bulbear. Both are OBNOXIOUS! User:Fly Guy 2 Muh other least favorite is Decorated Cannon Beetle. To DCB: YOU PHAIL! ISN'T 173 PIKMIN ENOUGH TO KILL? Yes, I really lost 173 Pikmin to it:P ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In my opinion, the enemies I found most enjoyable to defeat were Wogpoles. Chasing a single tadpole-sized creature through the Distant Spring with an army of 100 blue Pikmin was hilarious.So far as enemy design goes, I'd have to say the coolest one, in my opinion, is the Ranging Bloyster. -Spiral Tail ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ :Ranging Bloyster is my favourite (see my userpage). My worst might be Spotty Bulbears. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Spotty Bulbears are what they gave us White Pikmin for. The Ranging Bloyster needs better images... You can't even see that it glows on its page. -Spiral ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Unknown 12 My favorite beast has to be the raging long legs. I think that it is so cool how big their body's are. They are very annoying but i know a way to not lose any pikmin. My least favorite is the spotty bluebear becasue they come back to life and dwarf bluebears are folloing it! I HATE Volatile Dweevils! I can't decide my favorite enemy, it's like a battle between Emperor Bulblax, Titan Dweevil, Waterwraith, and Segmented Crawbster. Tarantulian 13:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I love the ADULT BULBMIN!!!!!!!!!! i dont know why they just rule well i do love all bulborbs except for the spotty bulbear... (They suck!!!!) oh and hi Taruntulian its me ULTRAMARIO!!! User:Pikimin fave raging long legs they look cool but there easy leats fave smocky proog lost 99 pikmin (wets pants) Rpwyb 17:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My Fave is the Titan Dweevil... Most Annoying Award goes to... *Drum Roll* Bulborb Larvae! --If at first you don't succeed, You call an army to take down that dwarf bulborb... ~~PikminArmy~~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ My favorite creatures would either be the Water Wraith or the Breadbug.Breadbug because they look so cute and they make oinkish/plop sounds when they walk.Water Wraith because of how mysterious it is.My most hated are Adult Bulbears and Bulborb Larvae.Bulborb Larva everyone knows why:they kill pikmin in one bite and swarm.Bulbear because they revive and most of the time have baby Bulbears following.Also its annoying for Bulbears and not other Revivers because its easy to kill Groinks once ya know how and you can use Groinks to your advantage.Omepha 01:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Favorites: Harry Bulborbe,Canon Beatles (all 3),Careening Drigbug,and Man-at-Legs. Last favorites: Bulbear, Gatlingroink, and Pileated Snagret. - --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Favourite creature: Feiry Dweevil-----Least Favourite: Waterwraith (annoying but unique) ~~Yellow Pikmin~~